


Inconnue au bataillon

by PlumeDeChien



Series: Alice [1]
Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Investigations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Alors qu'ils marchaient sous le beau temps, Caïn et Delambre vont être les témoins de leur nouvelle affaire.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ça nous change de ne pas passer l'après-midi à la morgue.  
\- Avec un temps pareil, on se croirait en vacances.  
\- C'est bien vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas avec votre Aimé ?  
\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça !

Par précaution Frédéric Caïn s'écarta prestement et laissa une roue de distance entre lui et sa commandante. Lucie Delambre crispait la mâchoire mais le grand soleil qui les chauffait la prévenait de vouloir s'énerver plus contre lui. Elle expira profondément, détendit ses épaules et leva haut le menton pour sentir la légère brise qui leur permettait de profiter pleinement de la météo et de ne pas souffrir de cette parenthèse estivale au mois de février. Côtoyer Caïn avait eu cela de bien sur elle, c'est qu'à présent elle savait parfaitement se canaliser. La journée était trop belle pour qu'elle le laisse tout gâcher. 

Le capitaine s'était de nouveau approché. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne craignait rien. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Delambre avait peut-être raison après tout. Le temps ne méritait pas qu'il fasse tourner les choses à l'orage. Il aimait bien trop la provoquer pour se taire. Les remarques sur Aimé étaient aussi simples à faire que leurs résultats efficaces mais Caïn décida que pour le reste de leur promenade il changerait de sujet. 

Ils avancèrent encore un moment côte à côte sans dire un mot. Avec le temps ils avaient appris qu'entre eux les silences étaient parfois plus signifiants que les mots. Pourtant Caïn était prêt à demander des nouvelles de la mère de Lucie, Agathe, quand il fut interrompu par une détonation. Les badauds crièrent et se mirent à courir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Caïn et Delambre eux savaient.  
C'était le bruit d'un coup de feu. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, arme au poing, l'un regardant devant, l'autre derrière. Les immeubles avaient fait se répercuter le son si bien qu'ils ne savaient pas où tourner la tête.

Ils ne virent pas ce qui suivit mais entendirent le bruit d'un drap qui se déchire et de vaisselle qui se brise. La foule avait plus d'yeux qu'eux et plusieurs personnes se groupaient déjà autour de la terrasse d'un bar. Caïn et Delambre s'empressèrent d'approcher. Alors que Delambre se frayait un chemin entre les curieux, Caïn observait la scène. Le auvent, censé protéger les clients du soleil, était brisé, le tissu était troué. Comme si … mais ce n'était pas possible. 

\- Elle est tombée du ciel !  
\- Mais non, je l'ai vu moi, elle était sur la terrasse supérieure et elle a basculé dans le vide. 

Effectivement, nota Caïn. Le bar bénéficiait d'un toit-terrasse accessible par la cour intérieure, les immeubles ne se l'élevant qu'un peu plus loin derrière.

\- Appelez une ambulance !

C'était la voix de Delambre. Caïn ne réfléchit même pas et saisit son téléphone. Une fois les urgences au bout du fil, il força le passage jusqu'à sa commandante. Elle avait les deux mains pressées sur le torse d'une jeune femme aux vêtements tâchés de sang. Quand elle vit le capitaine arriver, elle lui fit un rapport concis de la situation.

\- C'est elle qui s'est fait tiré dessus. Elle était sur le toit-terrasse et est tombée. J'ai encore un pouls mais elle perd beaucoup de sang.

Caïn transmit toutes les informations et demanda l'aide d'un des serveurs pour établir un semblant de périmètre de sécurité. Tout pendant qu'ils attendaient les secours, Delambre ne cessa de parler à leur victime. Ils assistaient rarement en directe à un meurtre et le dialogue avec les victimes étaient généralement réservé à Elizabeth. Au son des sirènes de l'ambulance, Caïn se sentit pousser des ailes.

Une fois que les urgentistes furent arrivés Delambre et Caïn ne furent plus que des spectateurs. Caïn demanda au serveur qui l'avait aidé d'indiquer à sa commandante où elle pourrait se laver les mains et l'attendit au dehors. La situation lui rappelait douloureusement un autre épisode et le capitaine dût se faire violence pour ne pas aller vérifier que Lucie était en parfaite santé dans les sanitaires. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé en la voyant sortir.

Les mouvements de Lucie étaient légèrement plus lents qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux sensiblement plus exorbités. Elle avait été secouée par cette affaire. Elle regardait souvent ses mains, qui tremblaient, comme si elle y cherchait encore des traces de sang. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il approcha.

\- Lucie, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda sans vraiment le voir. Caïn la poussa un peu en avant et ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'endroit où la Saab jaune était garée. Lucie avançait quelques pas derrière lui et le suivait presque par automatisme. Caïn ne se dépêchait pas, il lui laissait le temps parce qu'il savait qu'ensuite, face à Borel, face à Legrand, elle allait repasser en mode « commandant ». Arrivée devant la voiture Lucie s'installa mécaniquement sur le siège passager mais Caïn ne monta pas. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Borel. 

\- Lieutenant ! J'espère que vous ne faites rien car on a une affaire. Une tentative de meurtre. La victime est en train d'être transportée à l'hôpital. Je veux que vous y soyez avant l'ambulance, que vous vous teniez au courant de son état et, en attendant de pouvoir l'interroger vous me trouvez toutes les informations sur elle : nom, prénom, âge, groupe sanguin, famille, ami, amant … tout.  
\- Je vous mets un eskimo glacé avec ça capitaine ?  
\- Pas pour moi merci, mais ça fera le plus grand bien au commandant.

Caïn regardait la sus-nommée avec inquiétude alors qu'il terminait sa communication avec Borel. Delambre fixait un point indéterminé devant la voiture, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les bras posés sur les genoux, ballants. Tout pendant que Caïn démontait son fauteuil elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le capitaine tourna la clé dans le contact que le bruit du moteur la fit sursauter. 

\- Tu es sûre que ça va Lucie ?  
\- Elle doit avoir un peu plus de 20 ans. Elle est brune, cheveux longs, relativement grande , une fois debout, sûrement près d'1 mètre 80. Elle a une carrure sportive et les yeux verrons, le droit est marron alors que le gauche est bleu-gris …  
\- Lucie … qui qu'elle soit, pour l'instant elle est entre les mains des médecins.  
\- Elle est jeune, tellement jeune.  
\- Je sais, je l'ai vu aussi.  
\- Elle pourrait avoir l'âge de Ben. 

Caïn se tut et quitta sa place de parking. Delambre mit quelques secondes à réagir. 

\- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas. Ce n'est pas ce que …  
\- Un petit tour sur le front de mer, ça vous tente commandant ? 

Delambre sourit tristement en réponse à son ton faussement détaché. Bien évidement il y avait pensé. Elle aurait voulu trouver quelque chose pour lui changer l'esprit, pour le faire sourire mais en se tournant vers lui, elle vit qu'il avait déjà ses lunettes de soleil, les cheveux dans le vent et le menton bien haut pour profiter un maximum de l'air iodé. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était ainsi il paraissait, sinon heureux, au moins détendu au point que, momentanément, plus aucun problème ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Lucie joua un peu des épaules pour apaiser les nœuds qui s'y étaient formés et se fit violence pour arrêter de crisper ses mains. Elle se concentra sur le soleil chauffant sa peau, sur la brise de plus en plus soutenue qui gardait ses mèches de cheveux en arrière, sur le bruit du moteur et le fredonnement discret de Caïn. Elle ferma les yeux, chassa le sang et les visages inconnus qui l'assaillirent et écarta ensuite aussi la silhouette d'Aimé qui venait à elle toujours souriant. Elle fit tant bien que mal le vide dans son esprit qu'elle finit par s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Delambre reprit conscience elle sentait que tout son corps était lourd de sommeil presque autant que d'avoir été gracieusement chauffé. Elle aurait pu craindre pour un coup de soleil, mais elle se sentait à l'ombre. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé. C'était comme un battement irrégulier qui venait de devant elle mais faisait écho derrière. La commandante aurait pu ouvrir les yeux pour savoir mais elle préférait profiter pleinement des dernières brume de sa sieste qui commençaient déjà à disparaître. 

Elle était parfaitement détendue quand soudain elle entendit au loin des éclats de voix. Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle connaissait la personne qui riait sans pouvoir parvenir à l'identifier. Et puis il parla. C'était Fred. Qu'est-ce que Caïn faisait ici ? D'un seul coup tout lui revint en mémoire. La belle journée. La promenade. Le coup de feu. La fille. La voiture. Lucie ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était effectivement endormie dans la voiture du capitaine. Ce dernier était un peu plus loin en contrebas. Delambre le vit tout de suite. Il jouait au basket avec un autre homme en fauteuil. Le terrain était grillagé et installé sur une falaise surplombant la mer. 

Dans le ciel rouge, le soleil était bas. Delambre n'osait même pas se demander combien de temps elle avait dormi. Les températures commençaient à baisser pourtant elle était toujours bien au chaud. La commandante comprit vite. Caïn avait dû l'entourer de sa veste avant de descendre. Elle lui en était reconnaissante malgré cet étrange sentiment qui se glissait en elle dès que le capitaine se montrait gentil ou aimable sans raison. Elle était comme sur ses gardes. Pour le moment il était plus loin et n'avait pas vu qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Delambre ne bougea pas et observa son capitaine un instant. Côtoyer Fred depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant lui avait permis de briser nombre de clichés qu'elle avait sur les personnes en fauteuil sans même s'en rende compte. Ils n'étaient ni des boulets, ni des saints. Malgré cela elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un match de handi-basket puisse être si mouvementé. Elle se prit à simplement suivre les actions pendant plusieurs minutes. Delambre n'avait jamais vu le garçon avec qui jouait Caïn mais une chose était sûre, lui au moins avait un fauteuil adapté au sport. Pourtant sa supériorité n'était pas si marquée.

Le capitaine se défendait comme un beau diable. De là où elle était Delambre pouvait voir sa concentration et ses sourires. La commandante n'y tint plus et finit par ouvrir la portière et sortir. Elle hésita un instant puis, au lieu de la laisser sur la banquette, réajusta la veste de Caïn sur ses épaules avant de se décider et de l'enfiler complètement. Elle mettrait ça sur le compte de la fatigue. 

Les garçons ne remarquèrent pas sa présence avant qu'elle arrive au niveau du grillage. Ce fut le compagnon de Caïn qui la vit en premier. Il lui donna un coup de coude et la désigna avec un clin d’œil et un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Lucie était encore trop empâtée de sommeil pour lever les yeux au ciel. Le capitaine se tourna vers elle. Il sembla se donner un instant pour évaluer à quel point est-ce qu'elle dormait encore puis lui envoya la balle. Delambre rattrapa le ballon plus parce que Caïn lui avait fait une bonne passe que grâce à son niveau de réactivité.

\- Alors la belle aux bois dormants s'est finalement réveillée sans le baiser de son prince ? Dommage.  
\- Si vous n'aviez pas fait un tel boucan peut-être aurais-je dormi un peu plus.  
\- Jusque là ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger plus que cela. 

Lucie lui renvoya la balle avec force et décida de changer de sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sur ce terrain là en n'ayant aucune idée de combien de temps elle avait dormi. 

\- Et si tu me présentais plutôt ?  
\- Moi c'est Sacha. J'ai rencontré Fred durant son enquête sur la mort du professeur Mils. Je faisais partie de l'association pour pouvoir retrouver mon père.  
\- Lucie Delambre. Je suis la nounou du capitaine Caïn et accessoirement sa patronne.  
\- J'aurais pensé que c'était l'inverse. 

Delambre s'apprêtait à lui en demander la raison lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait subrepticement baissé les yeux vers la veste qui la couvrait. Pour éviter toute autre remarque qui se retournerait immanquablement contre elle, la commandante se redressa et serra la main de Sacha. À peine ce dernier lui avait demandé si elle savait jouer au basket que déjà Caïn lui avait fourré le ballon entre les mains. Delambre fit quelques dribbles. Cela faisait une éternité qu’elle avait pas joué. Face à elle ses adversaires avaient les mains sur les roues et la détermination dans le regard.

\- Je ne m'y connais peut-être pas très bien en handisport mais deux contre un j'appelle ça de la triche.  
\- Alors Delambre ! Vous n'allez pas reculer devant deux demi-hommes tout de même.  
\- Comme si je ne vous connaissais pas assez pour croire encore à ces conneries, grommela-t-elle.

Elle aurait pu leur rendre la balle et se contenter de les regarder jouer comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt mais cela aurait été comme admettre sa défaite et Delambre n'était pas du genre à abandonner avant d'avoir combattu. Elle se concentra. De là où elle était, si elle marquait, elle empocherait 3 points directement. Les garçons la virent faire mais n'intervinrent pas. L'occasion était trop belle de juger son niveau. À la surprise générale, y compris celle de Delambre, la balle passa l'anneau sans un bruit.

Dès qu'elle eut fait un rebond, le match était reparti. Sacha avait filé pour attraper la balle et avant que Delambre n'ait bougé, il l'avait envoyé à Caïn à l'autre bout du terrain. Au début la commandante faisait attention aux fauteuils et ne courait pas vraiment, non pas qu'elle les sous-estime, mais presque, bien malgré elle.  
Pourtant après avoir encaissé 2 paniers en mois de 5 minutes, ces inhibitions ne firent pas long feu. Plus elle se donnait à fond, plus elle se rendait compte de son incapacité. Ils jouaient en équipe et ils jouaient bien, ses deux jambes ne pouvaient rien y faire. 

Delambre avait bien perçu qu'au départ Sacha était un peu dubitatif. Au fur et à mesure que leur score grandissait il regagnait le sourire. Lucie se félicitait au moins de cela pour faire passer la défaite monumentale qu'elle était en train de se prendre. Avec le temps l'écart entre eux n'avait fait que se creuser, et même si la température continuait de baisser, aucun d'eux ne ressentait le froid.

À un moment Caïn fonça sur Lucie pour tenter de lui prendre la balle. En l'évitant au dernier moment sa roue accrocha la chaussure de la commandante qui tomba à terre en attirant Caïn dans sa chute qui s'étala, en arrière, sur elle. Lucie toussa un peu mais il n'y eu aucun mal. Sacha s'approcha d'eux visiblement inquiet car la chute avait été bien plus impressionnante que douloureuse. 

\- Ça va ?  
\- Pour moi tout est OK. Vous Delambre ?  
\- RAS. 

Caïn essaya alors de se relever mais n'en retomba que plus durement sur sa supérieure. Cette dernière émit un bruit étrange mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle partait dans un fou rire qui, rapidement, gagna les deux autres. Bientôt ils riaient tous les trois aux éclats. Si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment-là, il aurait eu le droit à un spectacle bien singulier. 

Sacha avait le ballon sous le coude et se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière. Fred et Lucie étaient toujours au sol et se tordaient de rire. Le tout était noyé dans un terrain de basket à la lumière crépusculaire. Même après qu'ils aient fini de s'égosiller, ils restèrent dans les mêmes positions, en silence, récupérant leur souffle. 

\- Alors ça fait quoi de se faire remettre à sa place par deux para, commandant ?  
\- J'ai toujours préféré le foot. 

Caïn et Sacha rient de bon cœur et Delambre eut besoin d'une seconde pour comprendre pourquoi. Sacha aida le capitaine à se relever et elle fut libérée d'un poids, littéralement. Caïn se réinstalla confortablement sur son fauteuil pendant que Delambre se redressait et s'époussetait. 

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?  
\- Près de 6 ans maintenant, répondit Delambre.  
\- Et vous avez déjà … ?  
\- Pas de ça malheureux ! C'est ma patronne. Je suis sûr qu'elle me couperait tout ce qu'il me reste si je mettais une main là où il ne faut pas.  
\- Ah ouais ? Sacha paraissait vraiment surpris.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'on travaille tous les deux on devrait avoir couché ensemble ?, s'énerva Delambre.  
\- Non, non. C'est juste que …

Mais Sacha n'eut pas à s'embarrasser plus car une sirène de police retentit tout près. Caïn attrapa son téléphone et répondit à l'appel. Il écouta quelques secondes en regardant Lucie puis raccrocha. 

\- On file à l'hôpital. Borel veut nous parler.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils avaient à peine atteint la voiture que Caïn recevait un message. Un étage. Un numéro de chambre. Il s'empressa de le dire à Lucie car si on avait mis leur victime dans une chambre, c'était bon signe. Cette dernière avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur en l'espace d'un clignement d'yeux même si elle tentait assez pitoyablement de faire croire au contraire. Sur le trajet de l'hôpital, Caïn dépassa sûrement toutes les limitations de vitesse mais aucune de ses infractions ne put la faire réagir. Elle était bien trop occupée à paraître détendue. 

Une fois garé sur le parking, Delambre n'attendit même pas que le capitaine est remonté son siège et fila directement vers les portes. Quand Caïn put enfin entrer lui aussi, l’ascenseur se fermait sur Lucie à l'autre bout du hall. Tout comme elle, Caïn avait retenu le nombre de la chambre, il la suivit donc. Caïn détestait les hôpitaux, comme tout le monde, mais était tout de même à chaque fois forcé d'admettre qu'ils étaient parmi les lieux les plus adaptés aux fauteuils. Peut-être cela l'agaçait-il encore plus. 

Il trouva la chambre sans problème. À l'intérieur Borel regardait par la fenêtre, Lucie s'était assise au chevet de leur victime. Cette dernière était branchée d'un peu partout, elle avait les yeux fermés et ne ressemblait pas du tout à quelqu'un qu'il allait pouvoir interroger.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Borel ?  
\- Son état est critique. Les médecins l'ont placé en coma artificiel.  
\- C'est bien ma veine. Et pour l'identification ?  
\- J'ai diffusé son signalement mais on a un problème.  
\- Borel épargnez-moi les devinettes.  
\- J'ai relevé ses empreintes.  
\- Elle n'est pas fichée ?  
\- Si justement. Elle est bien dans la base de données mais les informations la concernant sont classées.  
\- On ne peut pas avoir accès aux informations concernant notre victime ? On est la police oui ou merde. Comment je fais mon job, moi ? Comment les informations sur une gamine peuvent-elles être classées ?  
\- Pour des raisons politiques, militaires, diplomatiques …  
\- Merci Borel. Bon faites-moi un prélèvement ADN que vous enverrez à Stunia. On ne sait jamais et vous en profiterez pour lui transmettre tout le dossier médical.  
\- Bien capitaine.  
\- Et mon eskimo il est où ?  
\- J'ai vu qu'ils en vendaient à la boutique au rez-de-chaussée.  
\- Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez Borel ? Foncez. 

Le lieutenant disparut aussitôt. Caïn s'approcha doucement du lit, du côté où Delambre n'était pas. Celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le visage entubé et ne cessait de serrer et de desserrer ses doigts.

\- Elle n'est toujours pas tirée d'affaire.  
\- Lucie, on n'y est pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé.  
\- Je sais bien mais … c'est comme si elle me rappelait quelqu'un et je suis incapable de me souvenir qui.  
\- Tu penses que tu la connais ? Que tu l'as déjà vu ?  
\- Non ce n'est pas ça mais …

À ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Legrand entra en trombe. C'est à peine s'il vit Caïn avant de prendre une chaise et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Lucie. Il lui murmura des mots doux et la réconforta avec des gestes tendres. Si Aimé était là, il pourrait reconduire Delambre. Caïn s'éloigna sans bruit du lit et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dehors, la nuit était tombée. Le capitaine frissonna et se rappela que sa veste était toujours dans la chambre de leur victime, sur le dos de Lucie. Il ne put s'empêcher une certaine satisfaction en imaginant son blouson de cuir entre les deux amants. La commandante ne manquerait pas de la lui rapporter. 

Caïn hésita entre retourner au SRPJ ou filer chez lui. Il opta pour la seconde option. Arrivé, il installa avec un casse-dalle, une bière et son ordinateur pour retaper tout ce qu'il se souvenait de la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté, pour une fois qu'il était lui-même témoin. Il nota tous les sons, tous les détails. Il se débattit même plusieurs minutes avec son crayon pour aboutir à un schéma approximatif de la rue. Il s'endormit alors qu'il essayait d'énumérer tous les gens qu'il avait vu avec une brève description. 

Le lendemain Caïn se réveilla avec le soleil. Il se lava, s'habilla, s'enfila un café et partit pour le SRPJ. Legrand vint accueillir presque à la sortie de sa voiture. Il avait toujours ce regard sérieux mais ce matin son expression tendait presque vers la froideur. Paradoxalement cela mit le capitaine dans une humeur excellente. 

\- Une mauvaise nuit peut-être ?

Legrand ne répondit rien mais lui jeta un blouson qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien sur les genoux. 

\- Vous aviez oublié ça capitaine.

Puis il s'en retourna derechef. Caïn n'eut pas le temps de le suivre qu'une nouvelle voiture arriva. Il reconnut tout de suite Borel. Ce dernier sortit avec une boite en plastique dans les bras et s'approcha immédiatement du capitaine. 

\- La PTS vient d'en finir avec les affaires de la victime. Je les ai récupéré.  
\- Bien joué Borel. Alors on a quoi ?

Tout en marchant, le lieutenant énuméra : des vêtements pleins de sang, un couteau, des clés, un élastique pour les cheveux, un peu de monnaie et un appareil photo. Évidement il n'y avait pas dans le tas une carte d'identité ou une carte bleue. 

\- Borel vous m'appelez l'hôpital et vous me trouvez la serrure qui va avec les clés, compris ?  
\- Je suis passé à l'hôpital avant de venir. L'état de la victime est toujours stationnaire.  
\- Bien Borel mais arrêtons de l'appeler « la victime », dit Caïn en avançant vers le tableau encore vierge de leur enquête. Appelons-là Alice. 

Borel lança un regard étrange au capitaine mais lorsque celui-ci lui tendit le crayon, il écrivit en haut en lettre capitale « ALICE ». Ensuite il accrocha les quelques photos du dossier : un portrait, la rue, là où elle était tombée. Dans un coin du tableau il détailla le contenu de ses affaires. Derrière lui Caïn s'était emparé de l'appareil photo et disparaissait dans son bureau. C'est à ce moment-là que Lucie arriva. 

\- On a avancé sur l'affaire de la fille ? « Alice » ? On l'a identifié ?  
\- Non. C'est le capitaine qui pensait que ce serait mieux que de l'appeler « la victime » tout le temps. 

C'est quand il vit le soulagement dans les yeux de Lucie que Borel comprit pourquoi le capitaine avait agi si bizarrement. Lucie n'aurait jamais osé nommer la … Alice, par peur de montrer une faiblesse alors Caïn l'avait fait pour elle. Malgré le temps et les obstacles, son regard s'égara, Fred et Lucie formaient toujours une équipe du tonnerre.

Borel se pencha sur la boite des effets personnels d'Alice et en retira les clés. Il laissait le reste à Legrand, peut-être y avait-il encore des choses à trouver. Le lieutenant s'assit à la table et déposa devant l'objet de son enquête. 3 clés étaient accrochés à un anneau métallique. L'une avait une taille normale seyant à l'ouverture d'une porte, l'autre était trop grosse et la dernière bien plus petite. Aucune ne portait de marque particulière et toute adoptait une forme standardisée sauf la première dont le système de fermeture semblait un peu plus complexe. Cela lui faisait une piste et Borel s'engouffra dedans. 

De son côté Caïn venait de brancher la carte mémoire de l'appareil à son ordinateur, il vit tout de suite que relativement peu d'espace avait été utilisé. Aucune vidéo. Dommage. Mais beaucoup, énormément de photos. Caïn ouvrit le dossier. Elles avaient toutes été prises dans la journée de l'incident, même plus précisément durant la demi-journée qui les intéressait. Soit cette personne venait tout juste d'acheter une nouvelle carte SD, ce qui serait un vrai manque de chance, soit elle prenait soin de vider son appareil très souvent. En découvrant les photos, Caïn comprit pourquoi.


	4. Chapter 4

Juste après avoir ouvert le fichier de photos, Caïn appela Lucie et Borel. C'est avec eux au dessus de lui qu'il explora les clichés en détail. Le contenu de cet appareil n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'un touriste. Il n'y avait aucune photo de paysage, seuls figuraient des gens. Pris en plan large ou rapproché, des individus ou des groupes, la carte SD ne comprenait que des personnes. Les images permettaient de la suivre alors qu'elle avait descendu la rue, repérer son spot et qu'elle s'y était installée. 

\- Il y a beaucoup de photos de vous, nota Borel.

Il n'avait pas tort de le souligner mais elle avait fait d'autres fixettes sur une ou deux personnes dont Caïn enregistra les portraits pour les envoyer à Legrand. L'appareil qu'elle avait faisait des zooms impressionnants si bien que certaines photos de Delambre et de Caïn étaient prises de si près qu'il paraissait incroyable qu'ils n'aient rien vu.

\- On en viendrait presque à se demander si le tir était dû au hasard ou à autre chose.  
\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant comme passe-temps. 

Une fois qu'ils eurent survolés les photos Caïn chargea Legrand de trouver l'identité des personnes sur lesquelles Alice avait fait une fixette. Borel repartit sur les clés. Delmabre contacta la balistique et Caïn repartit à travers l’œil d'Alice. Au premier regard il s'était intéressé aux visages mais en revenant une seconde fois sur les images, le capitaine privilégia les photos en plan large, avec de la chance son objectif avait peut-être vu quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. 

C'est sur l'une des premières photos qu'il trouva la réponse. C'était une prise de vue globale de la rue. Au fond Caïn pouvait voir le toit-terrasse sur lequel Alice irait se percher un peu plus tard, mais ce qui intéressait vraiment le capitaine était l'immeuble derrière ce toit-terrasse. Toutes les fenêtres étaient standardisées mais l'une d'entre elles attira son regard. La baie vitrée du balcon était ouverte mais tout semblait étrangement noir. Caïn fonça dans le bureau de la commandante. Elle était encore au téléphone. 

\- Delambre est-ce que vous pouvez demander si le tireur pouvait être dans l'immeuble derrière le toit-terrasse ?

Il attendit alors qu'elle répétait la question puis encore pendant qu'elle tendait l'oreille pour recevoir la réponse. 

\- Ils ne peuvent encore être sûr de rien mais c'est possible. Par contre si vous partez sur cette piste maintenant, il va falloir vous coltiner tout l'immeuble.  
\- Mon petit doigt est très efficace pour me souffler des choses à l'oreille. 

Il laissa la commandante finir sa conversation et retourna à son bureau. Après deux clics il décolla pour regarder l'imprimante cracher bande de couleurs après bande de couleurs pour aboutir à sa photographie. Il la coinça entre ses lèvres et se retourna. Caïn faillit rentrer dans la commandante. Elle lui bloquait sciemment le passage et le regardait avec des yeux qu'elle ne prenait que lorsque le terrain la démangeait. 

\- Vous allez quelque part ?  
\- À l'hôtel, trouver la chambre de notre charmant tireur.  
\- Vos deux lieutenants sont très occupés, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Voudriez-vous m'accompagner pour cette danse ?  
\- Avec plaisir. 

Un échange de sourire et ils étaient partis. Borel et Legrand les avaient tous deux regardé s'éloigner, décontenancés, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Dès que leurs supérieurs furent sortis, le premier retourna à son travail alors que les yeux du second s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps là où ils avaient disparu. Il n'était pas rare que Legrand paraisse inquiet lorsque Caïn et Delambre partaient juste tous les deux. Borel pensa qu'il ne serait pas non plus ravi de voir les photos de leur promenade seuls. 

Du moment où ils sortirent de la voiture à l'instant où ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel ni Caïn, ni Delambre n'exprimèrent le sentiment étrange qui les avait étreint en redescendant cette rue dans un état d'esprit si différent de la première fois. À l'extérieur ils n'avaient parlé que pour tenter de repérer l'appartement de la photo sur la façade. Caïn avait pris quelques repères visuels et Delambre avait compté les fenêtres pour circoncire leur recherche sur deux étages précis. 

Une fois dans l'immeuble c'est Lucie qui s'en fut interroger la réceptionniste. Aux niveaux qui les intéressaient 5 appartements étaient vides dont 3 orientés correctement pour être celui d'où le tireur avait fait feu. La commandante prit les clés alors que Caïn retenait les portes de l’ascenseur. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter et se laissait guider par Delambre. L'immeuble comptait 7 étages, leur tireur se serait positionné au 2ème ou au 3ème étage. Pas très haut donc. 

Le premier appartement ne comportait aucun élément suspect. En allant sur le balcon Caïn vit bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'endroit qu'il avait repéré mais la hauteur était la même. La vision était dégagée sur toute la rue, l'ange de tir, bien qu'un peu bas, était tout à fait correct pour couvrir la zone. Entre temps Delmabre avait isolé la clé qui les mènerait à la chambre tant convoitée. Le capitaine entra le premier et se figea avant que Lucie puisse espérer mettre un pied à l’intérieur. 

\- C'est ici.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- C'est ici qu'était le tireur.  
\- Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous aviez un 6ème sens « détection de tireur ».  
\- Vous faîtes bien de me le rappeler, j'avais failli oublier que vous aviez de l'humour aussi. Non 5 sens sont déjà bien assez quand il me suffit de voir ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

Delambre, intriguée, tendit la tête pour voir l'intérieur mais Caïn s'avança et elle put pénétrer dans la chambre. Le balcon donnait sur une perspective assez similaire à celle du premier. 

\- Une douille frappée d'un F. La balistique confirmera qu'elle a été faite maison, qu'elle ne porte aucune empreinte et qu'elle est l’œuvre d'un sniper de renom. Un tireur d'élite travaillant pour le plus offrant à travers toute l'Europe.  
\- Vous pensez qu'il peut être encore sur Marseille ?  
\- Pourquoi pas. Après tout son contrat n'est pas terminé, sa cible respire encore.  
\- Pour l'instant.


	5. Chapter 5

Après avoir pris quelques photos du lieu, de la douille et de la vue, la commandante contacta la balistique. Elle resta dans la chambre pour les attendre pendant que Caïn s'en fut pour frapper aux portes voisines. Le capitaine n'avait aucune patience, Delambre se demandait souvent comment il avait fait à l'hôpital et en rééducation avec une telle bougeotte. Il avait dû être insupportable. Elle était bien contente de ne l'avoir récupéré qu'après cela. De par sa position elle vit arriver la camionnette de la PTS de loin.

Caïn n'avait rien trouvé de plus. Personne n'avait rien vu. Tout le monde avait entendu le coup de feu. Ils confièrent la douille au premier technicien qui sortit de l'ascenseur et retournèrent au SRPJ. En chemin Delambre contacta l'hôpital mais ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle alors elle les prévint simplement qu'elle posterait un garde devant la porte de la chambre. Même si au bout du téléphone son contact s'enquit de connaître les raisons de cette assignation, il ne posa pas plus de questions lorsque, visiblement, elle refusa de lui répondre.

Une fois au poste c'est Legrand qui leur sauta dessus. Comme toujours, il s'adressa plus à Lucie qu'à son capitaine sans que ceux-ci ne sachent s'il le faisait consciemment ou non. 

\- J'ai du nouveau. J'ai pu identifier les portraits que vous m'avez donné. Ils faisaient tous partie de nos fichiers. Ce sont soit des criminels récemment sortis de prison, soit ils sont soupçonnés d'être en lien avec des trafics mais on n'a jamais eu assez de preuves pour les coincer. Ils ont absolument tous un casier judiciaire.  
\- Même nous vous voulez dire ?

Legrand tourna la tête pour regarder Caïn sans comprendre. 

\- Nous faisons partie des photos ciblées qu'Alice a prise.  
\- C'est étrange. Ni Lucie, ni vous ne correspondez au schéma des autres. La vict … Alice a l'air de ne s'intéresser qu'aux personnes avec un passif en justice récent. Ce n'est pas du tout votre cas.  
\- Mais ça nous fait un mobile. La petite fouineuse a commencé à photographier les mauvaises personnes. Soit le commanditaire du meurtre est dans les photos que l'on a, soit il va falloir que l'on trouve où elle gardait les autres.  
\- J'ai une piste !, déclara Borel en arrivant. Les clés trouvées sur elle correspondent aux clés utilisés dans les hôtels de la chaîne Ibis. Il y en a plus d'une dizaine à Marseille, sans compter les alentours proches.  
\- Et bien répartissez vous cela avec Legrand. Si elle restait à l'hôtel c'est sûrement là que l'on trouvera qui voulait la tuer.  
\- Bien capitaine. 

Il n'en fallu pas plus au lieutenant pour partir. Legrand n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Quand ils furent seuls, Caïn pivota vers Delambre mais c'est elle qui prit la parole en premier. 

\- Si Alice reste dans un hôtel …  
\- … c'est qu'elle n'est pas de Marseille …  
\- … alors on n'obtiendra rien si on n’élargit pas la diffusion de son signalement à toute la région.  
\- On fait toujours une bonne équipe. Vous devriez penser à …  
\- Dans vos rêves, le coupa-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. 

En la voyant faire volte-face, Caïn ajouta :

\- C'est ce que l'on fait de mieux nous, les paraplégiques, rêver.

Lucie ne semblait pas satisfaite de cette réponse mais n'avait aucunement envie de lancer une conversation sur ce sujet glissant avec son capitaine, alors elle le laissa, souriant, derrière elle. Caïn aurait pu rentrer chez lui et laisser ses lieutenants avancer dans l'enquête mais décida de tout vérifier en fouillant les dossiers de jeunes femmes disparues. Le capitaine n'aurait jamais pensé que tant de dossiers correspondaient à sa recherche pourtant précise. Sa petite vérification prit une tournure d'épluchage fastidieux de tous les dossiers qui l'occupa toute une partie de l'après-midi. 

La journée se termina ainsi, sans qu'aucun des membres de sa brigade n'est fait le moindre avancement. Alice n'était portée disparue nulle part mais cela ne constituait pas une véritable progression. Borel et Legrand avaient couvert trois quart des hôtels de Marseille sans rien trouver de nouveau. Ils reprendraient leurs recherches à la première heure le lendemain. Caïn se serait peut-être encore acharné quelques heures en brassant de l'air si Delambre ne lui avait pas demander de rentrer chez lui se reposer. 

Caïn savait bien qu'elle allait se rendre à l'hôpital pour voir Alice. Il aurait pu lui proposer de l'accompagner mais sa présence n'aurait pas aidé. Leur victime, si obstinément muette, l'agaçait. Il fit donc comme s'il ne se doutait de rien, la salua et sortit pour retrouver sa décapotable. Lucie avait bien vu dans les yeux de Caïn que celui-ci avait compris, elle lui fut donc reconnaissante de n'avoir rien dit et d'avoir accepté en silence. Aimé, lui, avait toujours besoin de parler, d'obtenir des réponses explicites. Cela la changeait de sa relation avec Fred, où les seuls moments de calme étaient ces non-dits.

Effectivement peu après que Caïn soit parti, Delambre quitta aussi le SRPJ. Comme le capitaine l'avait deviné, elle prit la direction de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait rien dit à Aimé et elle ne lui dirait rien. En arrivant elle échangea un regard entendu avec le réceptionniste et monta jusqu'à la chambre. Là-haut elle montra son badge à l'officier de garde et entra. 

La chambre était silencieuse, comme toute les autres fois où Lucie était venue. Alice était allongée sur le dos, immobile. Son visage était presque entièrement couvert par le masque qui l'aidait à respirer. Son état était encore trop précaire pour que les médecins osent se fier uniquement à sa respiration autonome. Tout le bas de son corps était couvert d'un drap mais ses bras étaient posés au dessus des couvertures pour laisser libre accès aux transfusions sur ses avants-bras. Au bras droit elle avait un bracelet d'hôpital, comme les nouveaux-nés, à sa demande elle y était aussi appelée « Alice ». 

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Lucie pouvait passer des heures assise à côté du lit. C'est ce qu'elle fit ce soir-là. Lucie ne comprenait pas pourquoi le cas de cette jeune fille l'affectait autant. Certes leurs victimes étaient souvent mortes mais le simple espoir de pouvoir lui parler semblait un argument un peu faible pour expliquer la façon dont Lucie se sentait attirée vers Alice. Elle lui parla de l'enquête, des difficultés qu'ils avaient à trouver la moindre information la concernant. Et puis elle lui parla du SRPJ, de Caïn, de Borel, d'elle-même. Elle se sentit gênée en mentionnant Legrand, alors elle ne le fit plus. Elle lui parla jusqu'à s'endormir à ses côtés. 

Le garde à la porte ne vint pas la réveiller. Il avait reçu des ordres, sous le manteau, de la part du capitaine mais ça Delambre n'en savait rien. Au lieu de la tirer du sommeil pour qu'elle continue sa nuit chez elle, il lui apporta même une couverture et la lui posa délicatement sur les épaules. Il passa le mot à l'agent qui prit sa relève et la commandante put continuer sa nuit sans craindre d'être dérangée.

Cette nuit-là, Lucie rêva. 

Elle arrivait au SRPJ un matin. Borel l'accueillit dès la sortie de sa voiture. Il était tout sourire et semblait ne vouloir rien de plus que de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Lucie se laissa guider jusqu'à la porte et découvrit qu'entre les murs se jouaient un spectacle singulier. Alice était réveillée, et même en pleine forme, sans que Lucie ne sache comment elle était arrivée jusqu'au SRPJ. Tous les agents étaient réunis dans l'open space pour assister à un véritable combat. 

Alice et Caïn se faisaient face au centre du groupe. Le capitaine essayait de contrôler sa colère en faisant des plaisanteries mais sa voix était clairement plus énervée que celle d'Alice. La jeune fille le toisait d'égal à égal, son ton était ferme et autoritaire sans rien perdre de mesure ou de justesse. Il était évident qu'elle parlait librement et avec tout son cœur alors que Caïn s'empêtrait dans des « collègue » et « commandante » qui ne semblaient que vouloir cacher d'autres mots plus profonds et plus vrais. Lucie comprit tout à coup qu'elle était le sujet de la dispute entre les deux. 

À un moment tout s'arrêta. Alice et Caïn se tournèrent vers elle, semblant lui laisser le choix entre eux deux. Aimé était là aussi mais à l'extérieur du cercle, parmi les spectateurs. Tous la regardèrent, attendant un geste ou un mot. Alice attachait son regard avec un sourire simple et communicatif. Fred, lui, la fixait, perdu et terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse choisir l'autre. Lucie s'avança et enlaça Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucie fut réveillée par une odeur de café. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit qu'elle était toujours à l'hôpital. Pourquoi y avait-il donc une telle odeur dans la chambre d'un malade ? Elle leva la tête, sentant tous les muscles de son cou et de son dos se plaindre de la position dans laquelle elle avait dormi. Caïn était là. Il sirotait un café avec une deuxième tasse sur les genoux à côté d'un sachet sortis tout droit d'une boulangerie. Il la regardait en souriant puis baissa le regard. Lucie fit de même et vit qu'elle avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux d'Alice, pourtant elle ne la lâcha pas tout de suite. Elle se souvenait lui avoir parler en rêve. Elle l'avait imaginé bienveillante et franche. 

\- Bien dormi ?, lui demanda Caïn en lui tendant un café.

Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans sa voix. C'était une simple question. Lucie dut utiliser ses deux mains pour prendre la tasse. Il lui proposa aussi le sachet de viennoiseries en prenant un croissant. Avait-il pris cela pour lui seul et était par hasard tombé sur elle ? Mais il y avait deux cafés. Il avait su, donc. Était-ce par instinct ou après avoir demandé au garde ? Delambre connaissait déjà la réponse. 

Ils mangèrent ensemble avant de partir pour le SRPJ. Là-bas ils ne trouvèrent évidement rien de nouveau, mais avant 11 heure, Borel les appelait. Il avait trouvé l'hôtel où Alice restait. Il leur envoyait l'adresse et leur ferait un rapport plus complet sur place. Quand elle s'assit dans la décapotable jaune, la commandante avait retrouvé le sourire. Caïn aussi était plutôt content que l'enquête avance enfin. Si Borel les faisait venir ce n'est pas pour leur dire qu'il n'avait rien. 

L'hôtel se situait face à une grande surface. Caïn se gara sur le parking de celle-ci. Les emplacements pour voitures de l'hôtel étaient gardés par un portail. Borel les attendait sur le trottoir. Il les salua d'un signe de tête mais commença sans délai. 

\- La grande clé servait à ouvrir le garage mais il est resté vide. Alice a loué ici sous le nom de Marie Durand, le réceptionniste n'a exigé aucune pièce d’identité, et évidement après vérification aucune Marie Durand ne correspond à son signalement. La clé moyenne ouvre la porte de sa chambre, et c'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes.  
\- Expliquez-vous Borel.  
\- Non. Le mieux est encore que je vous montre. 

Effectivement en ouvrant la porte ils n'eurent plus aucune question quant à ce qu'entendait le lieutenant. 

\- La photo était visiblement un véritable hobby.

Un mur entier était couvert de clichés. 

\- Le plus important, capitaine, reste ce qu'elle représente.

En s'approchant Caïn en resta bouche bée. Lucie arriva derrière lui et eut peu ou prou la même réaction. Les photos s'organisaient en plusieurs îlots mais le groupe central leur suffisait amplement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur les photos au centre du mur. Caïn. Caïn au SRPJ, dans la rue, chez lui, en enquête, partout. Les îlots périphériques montraient Lucie, Borel, Legrand, la tombe de Moretti, il y avait même quelques clichés de Gaëlle. 

\- Elle fait carrément une fixette sur vous, déclara Delambre.  
\- Alice répertorie toutes vos enquêtes, les lieux que vous fréquentez, les personnes que vous voyez … et ça depuis deux semaines. Soit quand elle a pris cette chambre. Pour l'instant il est toujours impossible de savoir si c'est à ce moment qu'elle est arrivée à Marseille où si elle résidait ailleurs avant.  
\- Dans ses affaires j'ai trouvé un historique presque complet de vos anciennes affaires et un carnet dans lequel elle conservait de nombreux témoignages, ajouta Legrand en tendant le-dit objet au capitaine. Mais je n'ai rien retrouvé qui nous soit d'aucune aide sur son identité ou elle-même. Le seul objet personnel que j'ai pu trouver c'est une brosse à dents.  
\- Et ce carnet, il dit quoi ?  
\- Visiblement il s'agit d'une complication de choses qu'auraient fait un flic ripoux. Les événements sont parfois datés mais souvent ce n'est qu'une année.  
\- Un exemple ?  
\- 2001. Alors que le matin même, il avait arrêté un toxicomane qui avait tué sa copine et qui se cachait au Nuit Blanche, il est venu le soir sniffer des rails de coke avec les dealers de son coupable. Une semaine après il a grièvement blessé un mauvais payeur sur ordre d'un …  
\- Arrêtez. C'est bon, je vois le topo. Pas de nom ?  
\- Non. Toujours « il », répondit Delambre.  
\- Vas voir à la fin, lui conseilla Legrand. 

Lucie fit ce qu'il lui disait et s'arrêta plusieurs instants sur la dernière page. Elle regarda Legrand, puis Caïn. Quand elle retourna les pages vers eux, tous purent lire en lettres capitales : FREDERIC CAÏN. Cela parut tous leur faire de l'effet, sauf au principal concerné qui déclara avec nonchalance. 

\- Oui merci, je m'étais reconnu. Qui qu'elle soit, Alice ne m'avait donc pas dans son cœur. Elle vient à Marseille, sûrement pour me faire tomber mais au lieu de ça, c'est elle qui se fait tirer dessus. Étrange. Delambre passez-moi le carnet.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il pourrait nous être utile de savoir si Alice avait un ou plusieurs informateurs et, si possible de savoir qui ils sont. Cela nous aidera peut-être à comprendre pourquoi elle ne s'est mis en mouvement que récemment alors que tout ce qu'elle a pu trouver doit être vieux d'au moins 10 ans.  
\- Cette histoire ne vous inquiète pas plus que cela ?, s'enquit Borel.  
\- Pour l'instant mon seul soucis c'est que j'ai une victime entre la vie et la mort et que je ne sais pas qui elle est, pourquoi on a voulu la tuer et qui, répliqua Caïn en prenant le carnet. Vous finissez de me fouiller tout ça et je veux un rapport complet cette après-midi. 

Avant que l'un de ses lieutenants n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Caïn était sorti. Lucie le suivit de loin jusqu'à sa voiture avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il feuilletait les pages, s'arrêtant ça et là pour en lire quelques lignes. Finalement il parvint lui aussi jusqu'à la dernière page, là où son nom était inscrit en toutes lettres.

\- Fred, ça va ?  
\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Quel que soit ce qu'elle me voulait, je n'apprendrais rien de nouveau tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée. Pour l'instant je ne crains rien et puis c'est toi qui t'es épris de notre petite Alice sans même la connaître. 

Delambre fut presque embarrassée de sa remarque, et de ce qu'il insinuait, mais elle connaissait Caïn depuis trop longtemps pour le laisser mettre un point final à leur conversation par la gêne. 

\- Avec ce qu'elle a sur toi, elle pourrait te faire définitivement tomber une fois réveillée.  
\- Et je devrais lui en vouloir ?  
\- Les intérêts personnels pourraient desservir ton investissement dans l'enquête.  
\- Alice est une victime comme les autres et puis si elle voulait me mettre en faute pour ce que j'ai fait par le passé … elle aurait totalement raison.


	7. Chapter 7

Une fois arrivé au SRPJ, Caïn n'avait plus levé le nez du carnet. Il le lisait en prenant parfois une ou deux notes. Il lui arrivait de s'arrêter, de réfléchir 5, 10 minutes puis d'écrire un mot ou de reprendre directement la lecture. Lucie gardait un œil sur lui et appela l'hôpital. Alice était toujours dans le coma mais ils allaient essayer de la laisser en respiration autonome durant l'après-midi. La commandante exigea qu'un agent ou une infirmière soit toujours présent dans la chambre. Il devenait plus impératif que jamais qu'elle se réveille et qu'ils puissent l'interroger.

Borel et Legrand revinrent à 15 heure et ils se réunirent tous dans le bureau de Lucie. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui semblait la plus soucieuse de ce que les résultats allaient avoir à apporter. Borel commença. 

\- Alice est une vraie procédurière. Au dos de chaque photo elle a écrit la date, le lieu et même l'heure où elle l'a prise. Je vais être en mesure de retracer le parcours de ses dernières journées. Avant ces deux semaines à Marseille on n'a rien . Elle est arrivée ici avec l'objectif de vous faire tomber. Elle avait un second cahier dans lequel elle notait enquête après enquête, jour après jour, toutes les infractions que vous avez pu commettre du vice de procédure à l'excès de vitesse en notifiant les articles du code pénal et du code de la route correspondant mais aussi les photos qu'elle a pu en faire.  
\- Au début elle essayait de prouver les éléments inscrits dans le carnet que vous avez, mais quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle a changé de méthode.  
\- Elle a aussi changé de point de vue. Elle a commencé à s'intéresser à votre entourage 5 jours après être arrivée à Marseille et a d'ailleurs fait une fiche sur chacun de nous. Ses papiers sont si bien tenus que l'on voit le moment où sa conviction commence à vaciller. Par exemple, à la fin de la dernière enquête, lorsque, contre toutes les preuves, vous avez défendu la fille toxico pour accuser l'amant, que vous vous êtes acharné jusqu'à obtenir des aveux. Mais pas que. Votre relation avec la commandante Delambre semble aussi beaucoup la troubler. 

Borel avait pris soin d'énoncer cela comme un autre fait banal mais le bureau était soudain devenu silencieux. Le lieutenant regardait ses deux supérieurs qui eux n'échangeaient pas un regard, enfin surtout Caïn qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois encore c'est lui qui brisa le silence alors qu'il était le moins bien placé pour le faire. 

\- De mon côté j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est qu'Alice n'avait qu'un seul informateur, si on le trouve, il la connaîtra forcément. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que ces témoignages ne me permettront pas de savoir de qui il s'agit. Je pense que ces témoignages sont vieux, qu'ils ont été remanié avec le temps pour finalement être remis au propre dans ce carnet, non pas comme si Alice avait vu son informateur une fois mais plutôt comme si, au fil des années et des conversations, elle avait récupéré des bribes d'informations qu'elle avait retranscrit là-dedans puis remis en ordre dès qu'un élément nouveau s'ajoutait.  
\- À voir à quel point elle est maniaque je comprends mieux pourquoi on ne trouve rien sur son identité.  
\- Notre seule chance reste l'ADN. Elle en est où Stunia avec les tests ?, demanda Caïn.  
\- Elle a quelques problèmes techniques qui les ont retardé. D'ici quelques jours tout au plus elle me les transmettra.  
\- Bien. Borel vous avez trouvé à quoi servait cette petite clé qui était sur le trousseau ?  
\- Non, pas encore. Le gérant de l'hôtel dit que ça ne correspond à aucune des serrures qu'il a chez lui.  
\- Concentrez-vous sur ça. Legrand vous me prenez toutes les photos et vous me retracez chacun de ses mouvements depuis qu'elle a posé un pied ici.  
\- Bien capitaine. 

Une fois l'ordre donné, les deux lieutenants s'éclipsent. Sans rien dire Caïn s'en fut sur le canapé avec tous les documents manuscrits que Borel et Legrand avait rapporté de l'appartement. Il prit son temps pour s'installer confortablement et commença à lire tout ce qu'Alice avait pu écrire. Il apprit donc peu à peu tout ce qu'elle savait ou croyait savoir. Elle s'exprimait en phrases courtes, précises, sans jamais donner loisir à l'interprétation ou au doute. Sa calligraphie était nette, sans bavure, et aussi lisible qu'un texte dactylographié sinon plus. Au travers de cela Caïn avait l'impression d'apprendre à la connaître elle. 

À un moment donné Lucie s'assit à coté de lui. Il n'en tint pas compte. Elle ne fit rien, enfin au début. Après quelques minutes elle saisit les fiches qui dépassaient du tas. Elles lui rappelèrent celles d'Anna Becker. Nom. Prénom. Âge et toute la suite. Même la profileuse n'était pas si tatillon, la psychologie des gens primait. Chez Alice tout était au même niveau : état civil, profession ... Les déductions qu'elle faisait sur le caractère des gens restaient au crayon de papier ou marquées d'un point d'interrogation. Borel et Legrand y étaient décrits assez fidèlement mais c'est à partir de Fred qu'elle commençait à divaguer complètement. Lucie ne put retenir un rire. 

\- Elle croit que tu es amoureux de moi.  
\- Je sais. Je l'ai lu aussi. Attends donc de lire la tienne. Pas étonnant que ton Aimé tirait une tête pas possible en revenant. 

Caïn avait répondu de manière très détachée mais quand Lucie se mit à fouiller le reste des papiers pour finalement trouver la feuille qui lui correspondait il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Bien sûr il avait prétendu qu'il lisait toujours assidûment le document qu'il tenait. Il vit donc Lucie commencer par vérifier les informations la concernant puis descendre plus bas, dans la catégorie « sociabilités ». 

Ce fut très subtile au début mais la commandante perdit un peu de couleur avant de rosir tout à fait. Sans qu'il en ait conscience Caïn avait arrêté de feindre l'indifférence et l'observait maintenant ouvertement. Lorsqu'il la vit écarquiller les yeux il sut tout de suite quel passage elle venait de lire. Égale à elle-même, Alice était très claire dans ses explications. 

Quand Lucie leva les yeux de la page, elle croisa immédiatement le regard de Caïn qui, le sourire aux lèvres, n'avait nullement besoin de dire la remarque qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Peu à peu leurs visages perdirent toute émotion et ils se fixèrent tout un moment sans rien dire, impassible l'un comme l'autre jusqu'à ce que Legrand rentre dans la pièce. 

L'arrivée du lieutenant fut chez Fred, comme chez Lucie, le déclencheur d'une crise de fou rire irrépressible. Plusieurs fois ils essayèrent de parler sans jamais obtenir de résultat concluant tant ils se tenaient les côtes, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se comprendre et de redoubler d'éclats. Leur rire fut communicatif car à travers la porte ouverte, les agents du SRPJ qui étaient présent souriaient. Tous sauf Aimé Legrand qui avait comme la désagréable impression d'être le dindon de la farce.


	8. Chapter 8

Durant toute la matinée du lendemain Caïn, Delambre et Borel pataugeaient. Legrand, de son côté, continuait de retracer patiemment le trajet qu'avait suivi Alice ces deux dernières semaines. Caïn n'appréciait pas beaucoup de voir qu'elle l'avait suivi pendant des jours entiers et qu'il n'avait rien vu, qu'il n'avait même rien soupçonné. Alice avait aussi suivi Delambre, Borel et Legrand sans qu'ils ne sentent rien non plus. Ce n'était pas une amatrice. 

\- Si elle s'est baladée partout dans Marseille, une caméra l'aura forcément vu, avait déclaré Borel aux alentours de 9 heure.

Mais à 16 heure il était encore en train de chercher. Elle semblait éviter les caméras comme la peste. Cette idée resta pourtant dans la tête de l'équipe alors que Legrand ajoutait toujours des points à la carte. Soudain Caïn eut une idée. 

\- Elle évite les caméras comme personne mais certaines étaient inévitables si elle voulait me suivre.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?, s'enquit Lucie.  
\- Alice doit avoir une voiture et elle n'avait aucune chance d'éviter les caméras sur la route.  
\- Son garage à l'hôtel était vide et on n'a pas trouvé de clés de voiture sur elle, protesta Legrand.  
\- Elle était de sortie, normal que la voiture ne soit plus à l'écurie.  
\- C'est peut-être là-bas qu'on trouvera la serrure à ma petite clé.  
\- Vous avez raison Borel. Au boulot.  
\- J'ai déjà remarqué tout à l'heure qu'entre ces deux points, là et là, Alice avait dû être obligée de prendre cette route-là, déclara Delambre. 

Avec la mémoire du capitaine et les lieux donnés par les photos ils trouvèrent 12 caméras de surveillance ayant vu passer la Saab jaune. Ils prirent donc le temps de lister à chaque fois les marques, couleurs et plaques des 20 voitures suivantes. Ils parvinrent enfin à trouver une piste sur leur fileuse, une BMW noire élégante mais pas tape à l’œil, juste assez vieille pour qu'on ne la regarde pas. Borel était déjà sur l'ordinateur pour entrer leurs références. 

\- Bingo ! J'ai une BM noire correspondant à notre immatriculation qui a été emmené ce matin à la fourrière pour stationnement abusif … à 100 mètres de la scène du crime. La carte grise est enregistrée au nom de Marienna Manzeni. J'ai une adresse.  
\- Et bien allons rendre une petite visite à Madame Manzeni et vous Borel vous allez à la fourrière pour me trouver cette voiture. 

Caïn était déjà sorti. Trouver enfin une piste après tant de patinage dans la semoule l'avait revigoré. Delambre et Legrand étaient sur ses talons, Borel les suivait à quelques pas derrière. Alors qu'ils se rendaient chez le propriétaire de la voiture, la commandante reçut un message de l'hôpital. 

\- Alice n'a plus besoin d'assistance respiratoire. Les médecins sont de plus en plus confiants. Ils parlent d'un « quand » et plus d'un « si » elle se réveille.  
\- Elle vous plaît vraiment cette gamine.  
\- Elle n'est pas si jeune que ça.  
\- Excusez-moi mais je suis plutôt bien placé pour savoir que Lucie n'est pas … comme ça, interrompit Legrand.  
\- Vous le préviendrez en premier si vous changez de bord, hein Lucie ?, demanda Caïn avec un sourire. 

Delambre sembla trouver cette remarque très drôle mais pas le principal concerné qui afficha une expression légèrement confuse lorsque la commandante ne daigna même pas apporter de réponse. Eux étaient tellement habitués à ne rien se dire qu'une non réponse était une réponse quand même. Legrand, lui, ne voyait qu'une chose : à chaque fois que Lucie ne répondait pas c'est que la question touchait à ses sentiments, Frédéric Caïn ou les deux. Il s'inquiétait souvent de voir à quel point ces deux notions étaient proches chez Lucie. 

Legrand fut soulagé lorsque le capitaine stoppa la voiture. Il s'était arrêté devant une petite maison au portail usé. La bande de pelouse à l'avant de l'entrée était certes fournie mais plus en mauvaises herbes qu'en gazon. Le lieutenant alla sonner à la porte pendant que Lucie aidait Caïn avec les quelques marches du perron. Alors qu'ils se retournaient la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant un petit bout de femme fatiguée. Le monde semblait reposé sur ses épaules et lui avait courbé le dos. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans son crâne avec un effet accentué encore par ses rides profondes. Elle avait les cheveux encore très noirs pour son âge mais ses derniers étaient si fins qu'on les eu dit prêt à casser. 

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Avez-vous une BMW noire ?, commença Caïn sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Oui.  
\- Où est-elle en ce moment ?  
\- À la fourrière.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Stationnement abusif il me semble.  
\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé la chercher ?, demanda Legrand. 

Cette fois-ci madame Manzani ne répondit pas. Elle s'écarta du passage pour laisser entrer le capitaine et sa suite. L'intérieur de la maison était sensiblement similaire à l'extérieur : vieux et usé mais propre. Sur un tapis au fond du salon un chien aux babines grises les salua en remuant la queue. Elle les invita à s'asseoir.

\- Ce n'était pas dans le contrat, dit-elle alors.

Delambre et Legrand restèrent interdits face à cette réponse mais Caïn, lui, continua la discussion. 

\- Quel contrat ?  
\- Pour la voiture. Je le loue à qui veut bien. En ce moment c'est une jeune fille qui l'a.  
\- Vous savez son nom ?, s'enquit Legrand.  
\- Jeune homme, j'ai gardé très peu de choses de mon mari mais ne jamais demander de nom à ceux prêt à payer en liquide est une habitude tenace. 

Legrand s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander autre chose mais Caïn le coupa en désignant un cadre sur la table basse. 

\- Vous êtes la femme d'Alfredo ?

Madame Manzeni lui sourit sans répondre.

\- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à cette fille ?  
\- On a essayé de l'assassiner.  
\- Pourquoi s'en prend-t-on toujours aux bons ? 

Elle semblait sincèrement attristée de cette nouvelle. Le capitaine s'approcha d'elle et lui prit une main. Delambre était surprise de voir Caïn se montrer réconfortant. Legrand reprit ses questions.

\- Vous la connaissez donc.  
\- À force de voir passer devant ses yeux toute la lie de Marseille, on apprend vite à reconnaître les gens dignes de confiance. Cette fille est juste, aimable, loyale. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais je vous en prie, arrêtez-le.  
\- On ne vous a jamais dit que nous étions de la police, déclara Legrand, suspicieux.  
\- Voyons bel Aimé, vous suintez le condé à des kilomètres à la ronde, répondit Caïn. Madame Manzeni nous allons devoir fouiller votre voiture. Je demanderais à mon lieutenant de faire attention et nous vous la ramènerons dès que nous aurons fini.  
\- Merci. Mais dites-moi, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. 

Caïn lui sourit en se dirigeant vers la porte. Delambre et Lergrand le suivirent. Le capitaine avait la main sur la porte lorsqu'il répondit. 

\- Frédéric Caïn. À l'époque j'étais sûrement un peu plus grand.  
\- Le policier ? Mon mari ne vous a jamais aimé.  
\- Sachez, madame Manzeni, que c'était réciproque.

Ils avaient dit cela avec un tel sourire que Legrand se demanda si ces mots étaient bien ce qu'ils semblaient être. Après tout le capitaine avait ses secrets.


	9. Chapter 9

Ils venaient à peine de s'installer dans la voiture que la commandante reçut un appel. Elle décrocha et fit un geste à Caïn qui démarrait. Ce dernier comprit et attendit en tendant l'oreille. Rien de ce que disait Delambre ne pouvait l'aider à comprendre la situation. Finalement elle raccrocha en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- C'était la balistique. Ils veulent nous voir tout de suite.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Sur la scène de crime. 

Habituellement, se faire convoquer par la PTS mettait le capitaine dans tous ses états, mais ce jour-là sa curiosité était piquée. Sur le chemin, Legrand ajouta même que le premier rapport de la balistique était assez flou sur certains points clés. Delambre dût rappeler plusieurs fois Caïn à l'ordre pour que ce dernier lève le pouce de l'accélérateur.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, les policiers purent voir des uniformes dans la rue, sur le toit-terrasse et au balcon de l'immeuble. Ce fut un des agents au sol qui les héla en premier. Caïn s'avança. 

\- Bonjour capitaine Caïn. Excusez-nous mais on aurait besoin de vous et du commandant Delambre en tant que témoins. Est-ce que vous seriez capables de reprendre la place exacte que vous aviez au moment du coup de feu ?

Comme un seul homme Caïn et Lucie s'avancèrent au milieu de la rue et s'arrêtèrent au même instant. L'agent sembla satisfait de les voir si raccord. Il observa autour d'eux et mesura la distance qui les séparait d'un marquage au sol à quelques mètres devant eux. 

\- Vous souvenez-vous de la personne qui était devant vous ? La moindre information pourrait nous être utile : taille, sexe …  
\- Je vous arrête tout de suite.  
\- Il n'y avait personne devant nous. 

L'agent les regarda un instant comme s'il venait de lui donner la mauvaise réponse. Il s'avança et se mit juste au dessus du marquage. 

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y avait personne à cet endroit ?  
\- Absolument.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, il devrait …

L'agent fut coupé dans son élan par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il s'excusa et prit l'appel en se retournant pour regarder, sur le balcon, un autre agent qui avait aussi un téléphone à l'oreille. Il écouta un moment puis raccrocha. Il rangea lentement son portable dans sa poche et se retourna vers eux comme s'il voyait Caïn pour la première fois.

\- Vous êtes handicapé.  
\- Vous avez eu besoin de combien d'années d'étude pour en arriver à cette conclusion ?  
\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous avons effectué tous nos calculs en nous basant sur une taille moyenne comprise entre 1 mètre 70 et 1 mètre 80. Mais vous êtes …  
\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?, l'interrompit Delambre.  
\- La douille que vous avez trouvé est la signature d'un sniper connu de nos services. Il est connu pour sa précision sans faille pourtant votre victime est à l'hôpital pas à la morgue. Le rapport de votre légiste fait état d'une blessure traversante à l'abdomen alors que F privilégie toujours la tête. Ce qui nous laisse envisager qu'elle n'était pas la cible de cet assassinat.  
\- Vous seriez en train d'insinuer qu'Alice aurait été, encore une fois, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?, demanda Caïn sur un ton exagérément surpris.  
\- Aurait-elle pu simplement se trouver sur la trajectoire de la balle ? 

La commandante semblait très sceptique mais le scientifique ne l'écoutait presque plus. Il avait sorti un calepin, prenait divers mesures. Il avait marmonner « pas vraiment » avant de continuer ses calculs. Caïn et Delambre le regardaient se baisser et coincer sous la roue du capitaine son mètre. Il le déroula à côté de Caïn et prit un air grave. Delambre échangea un regard avec lui. 

\- Vous ne croyez pas aux coïncidences non plus à la Crime, n'est-ce pas ? Un tireur d'élite qui rate sa cible je trouve ça déjà étrange mais en plus qu'il « rate » son tir selon l'angle exact qui l'aurait fait trouer la boite crânienne du capitaine ici présent, c'est plus que suspect.

Delambre regardait avec une vague horreur le point entre les deux yeux de Caïn que l'agent désignait. Ce dernier avait d'abord semblé surpris puis s'était fendu dans un sourire qui ne le quittait plus.

\- Il était visiblement ravi. C'est Legrand qui le questionna sur sa bonne humeur soudaine.  
\- Mais enfin Legrand, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'enquêter sur son propre meurtre ? Les choses deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes.

Il laissa là Delambre et Legrand bouches bées en partant interroger d'autres membres de la PTS présents sur le site. Le lieutenant se ressaisit et posa lui-aussi des questions à l'agent qui était avec eux depuis le début. Lucie s'éloigna et s'assit sur un banc au bord de la rue piétonne. Elle avait besoin de se mettre en retrait. La tentative d'assassinat d'Alice l'avait secoué mais si en plus maintenant il s'agissait de Fred qu'on avait voulu tuer …

Lucie sentit monter en elle une vague d'angoisse, elle saisit son téléphone et appela l'agent de garde à l'hôpital. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'Alice allait bien et ne fut rassurée qu'après avoir reçu une photo. Malgré cela quelque chose en elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Si Alice n'avait pas été la cible, que c'est Fred que l'on visait, ce dernier avait toujours un contrat sur sa tête. La commandante sentait son cœur s’emballer quand une main se posa sur la sienne. Elle leva les yeux. Fred était là. 

\- Vous avez l'air inquiète. Tout va bien Lucie ?  
\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
\- Votre petite Alice n'est qu'un dommage collatéral à cause de moi.  
\- Idiot. Je m'inquiétais pour toi aussi. Si Alice n'était pas visée, cela veut dire qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un dans la nature payé pour te tuer.  
\- Et pourtant je suis toujours là. Apparemment je ne suis pas si facile que ça à avoir.  
\- Ne vous vantez pas trop fort.  
\- Vous seriez triste de me perdre ? Vraiment ?  
\- Vous êtes mon petit lapin, lui rappela-t-elle dans un effet miroir qui les fit sourire. Au début on s'en fout, on aurait voulu un chien ou un poney et puis finalement on s'attache. 

De là où il était Caïn pouvait voir Legrand approcher mais pas Lucie alors il se délecta de déclarer de façon audible :

\- Ça me plaît bien d'être votre petit lapin. Mais plus sérieusement pourquoi quelqu'un qui semblait si prompt à vouloir me faire déchoir a-t-il soudainement risqué sa vie pour protéger la mienne ?  
\- Peut-être qu'Alice a compris qu'il n'y avait pas que le moyen de locomotion qui avait changé chez toi. 

Caïn la regarda perplexe mais l'arrivée de son lieutenant lui empêcha toute question.


	10. Chapter 10

De retour au SRPJ, ils trouvèrent un message de Borel. Il avait la voiture mais n'aurait sûrement fini ses examens que le lendemain. En attendant ils étaient libres d'avancer car il n'avait rien trouvé qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Lucie chargea Legrand de l'appeler pour lui transmettre les nouveaux éléments de l'enquête. Caïn était déjà sur le tableau en train de coller sa propre photo sous le mot CIBLE ?. La commandante ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rayonner dans un moment pareil. 

Le sourire du capitaine ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir Stunia entrer au poste. Il alla immédiatement à sa rencontre. Quand Delambre vit Elizabeth chercher son regard à elle, elle s'approcha. La légiste était si tendue que cela se voyait à l’œil nu. Elle avait la mâchoire crispée et les doigts serrés autour du dossier qu'elle apportait avec elle. 

\- Alors Stunia quelles magnifiques nouvelles m'apportez-vous ? Aujourd'hui c'est ma journée.  
\- J'aimerais parler au commandant Delambre, répondit-elle froidement.  
\- Et pour mes résultats ADN ?  
\- J'en référerais également au commandant … en privée si possible.

Lucie était presque aussi surprise que Caïn. Le capitaine levait haut un sourcil et continuait de l'interroger à propos de « son » enquête et de « son » ADN de victime mais une fois qu'Elizabeth avait fait connaître ses intentions elle resta muette et attendit Delambre. Cette réaction était d'autant plus surprenant que la relation entre Caïn et Stunia fonctionnait comme une tenaille, plus la pression exercée était grande, plus ils étaient soudés. Ils se faisaient une totale confiance sans jamais déroger de l'image qu'ils s'étaient faits l'un de l'autre. Ainsi Caïn la soutenait contre vents et marées et Stunia savait le ramener à l'ordre ou à lui-même quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. 

Ce fut donc un grand moment de gêne lorsque Lucie guida Stunia dans son bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Caïn dehors. Sous le regard de la légiste, Delambre abaissa aussi les stores à ses fenêtres. La commandante se retourna vers Stunia. 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi Fred ne peut …  
\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. 

Lorsque Legrand eut fini d'appeler Borel la première chose qu'il vit fut le bureau de Lucie fermé et occulté à la vue, puis il remarqua le capitaine en train de faire des allers retours incessants sur la longueur du bureau. Pour beaucoup de choses, le fauteuil ralentissait Caïn mais quand il s'agissait de faire les cent pas, ses roues lui octroyaient un rythme étourdissant. Il changeait de direction en un coup de poignets et repartait aussi vite. 

Legrand ne le suivit qu'une minute mais déjà sa tête tournait. Il s'approcha du capitaine et, sans oser l'arrêter directement, se mit sur son chemin. Le lieutenant n'imaginait pas ce qui avait pu le mettre si rapidement de mauvaise humeur après une telle crise de gaieté. Le capitaine lui lança un regard meurtrier mais Legrand savait que cela ne lui était pas adressé directement. Pas vraiment.

\- Dites-moi Legrand, c'est bien moi qui dirige cette enquête ?  
\- Oui capitaine.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que ma légiste avec mes tests ADN n'estime pas nécessaire de me transmettre les informations capitales !  
\- Vous ne devriez pas vous énerver comme ça, tenta de l’adoucir Legrand.  
\- ET POURQUOI ?!?, rugit ce dernier.  
\- Parce que vous avez fait sursauter la moitié du SRPJ.

Caïn croisa plusieurs regards agacés et apeurés. Il aurait voulu casser quelque chose. Au lieu d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui, il serra les dents et sortit. Legrand n'avait aucune envie de suivre le capitaine mais capitula face à quelques personnes insistantes. Caïn était, comme souvent, sur le bord du quai, face à la jetée. 

\- Capitaine, si Lucie n'a pas …  
\- Fermez-la Legrand. 

Le lieutenant fut frappé par le ton presque violent de son supérieur mais surtout par la fatigue qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Il voulut répondre quelque chose. Le capitaine se retourna et lui en ôta l'occasion. 

\- Vous m'emmerdez Legrand. Vous êtes là à jouer les bienfaiteurs, les nounous auprès du pauvre petit handicapé alors que l'on sait tous les deux que vous auriez été bien plus tranquille si ce tireur de merde ne m'avait pas raté.  
\- Je ne crois pas que vous avoir à mourir dans les bras de Lucie aurait beaucoup arrangé mes affaires avec elle.  
\- Croyez ce que vous voulez. Moi je rentre chez moi.

Sans laisser le temps à Legrand de répondre quoi que ce soit, Caïn fila vers sa voiture et partit. À vrai dire il ne rentra pas tout de suite chez lui. Il était en plein enquête et un élément déterminant sur leur victime était très certainement en train de leur être transmis à l'instant même où il s'éloignait du poste. Il se gara sur le parking du CHU et éteignit son portable avant de descendre pour se réfugier dans la chambre d'Alice. 

La jeune fille était toujours si obstinément amorphe. Son visage n'était maintenant plus dissimulé que par un tuyau qui lui passait sous les narines. Elle inspirait et expirait lentement si bien que durant les premières minutes le capitaine calqua sa respiration sur celle d'Alice pour se calmer. Il s'était mis au plus près d'elle au chevet du lit de façon à pouvoir presque lui parler à l'oreille. 

\- Alice, Alice, Alice … Tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça ? C'est le surnom qu'on t'a donné pour l'enquête. On patauge alors si tu pouvais quitter le pays des Merveilles pour revenir faire un tour à Marseille ça m'arrangerait. Je commence à en avoir marre de toi. C'est drôle au début, ton numéro de la belle aux bois dormants inconnue, mais ça y est je ne joue plus. Lucie t'adore pour aucune raison et Stunia garde tes petits secrets. C'est mon enquête et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout. En même temps moi, on me met des bâtons dans les roues, j'avance plus. J'aurais dû lever haut les bras et crier ? …

Caïn continua de se plaindre, revenant de temps en temps à des problèmes qui concernaient Alice mais digressant souvent jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le sommeil le fasse taire. Il ne fut pourtant pas des plus reposant. Il rêva qu'il était au SRPJ, qu'Alice était là, bien éveillée et qu'ils s'engueulaient. Tout le SRPJ les regardait. Le capitaine avait vaguement conscience que le sujet de leur rixe était Lucie, mais surtout qu'il était en train de perdre le « débat » quand la-dite Lucie arriva. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un seul mouvement et se tournèrent vers elle. Ils lui laissaient le choix entre Alice et lui. Cela devrait aller vite. Mais il fut réduit à regarder, impuissant alors que Lucie s'avançait et enlaçait Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain Caïn ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet conjugué du soleil et d'une douce odeur de café. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il n'était plus seul dans la chambre. Borel était là, une tasse à la main. Sans rien dire il la tendit au capitaine qui se frictionnait les paupières. Il remercia Borel et but tout son café presque d'une traite. Le lieutenant resta encore silencieux jusqu'à ce que le capitaine prenne la parole. 

\- Je vous manquais tant que ça ?  
\- Non, enfin si bien sûr mais c'est avant tout Lucie qui m'a demandé de venir vous briffer sur les avancées de Stunia.  
\- On daigne enfin me mettre au courant !  
\- Elizabeth a trouvé l'identité de la victime. Vous avez raison. Elle s'appelle Alice.  
\- Vous déconnez Borel.  
\- Non. Capitaine Alice Alberti. 22 ans. Originaire de Paris.  
\- Capitaine ?  
\- Elle est de la maison. Elle travaille à la PJ de Paris, 20ème. J'ai son dossier complet si vous …  
\- Je le savais.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je l'avais deviné. Notre victime est une pauvre petite fliquette qui cherche à griller les étapes. Elle a surpris une conversation qui mentionnait un flic ripoux, a sauté sur l'occasion en se disant que ça propulserait sa carrière. Sauf que, pas de bol, une fois arrivée ici elle se rend compte que le grand méchant inspecteur est handicapé. Elle prend pitié en même temps qu'une balle pour moi. Terminé, bonsoir.  
\- Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça ! Son dossier est exemplaire. Sa carrière a le vent en poupe.  
\- Ne me dites pas que vous aussi vous êtes tombé sous le charme de la belle Alice ? Vous devriez former un fan club avec Lucie et Elizabeth. Je me fous d'en connaître plus sur elle. Parlez-moi plutôt de la voiture.  
\- Mais capitaine …  
\- La voiture. 

Il était évident que Borel aurait voulu protester mais l'attitude du capitaine ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de choix. Il prit tout de même la liberté de faire comprendre à Caïn qu'il ne soutenait pas son comportement subjectif et borné mais lui donna ce qu'il voulait. 

\- J'ai trouvé la serrure qui correspondait à ma clé. C'était un petit coffre-fort caché dans une portière. À l'intérieur il n'y avait qu'une clé USB mais elle est protégée par un code.  
\- Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Filez au SRPJ pour me trouver une solution. Je vous rejoins et j'y jetterais un œil.

Caïn avait clairement exprimé que la conversation était close. Peut-être, dans un bon jour, Borel eut-il pris le courage de dire ce qu'il pensait mais aujourd'hui le capitaine semblait de bien trop mauvaise humeur pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Le lieutenant prit donc ses clics et ses claques et sortit de la chambre. À peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Caïn se retourna vers Alice, puisque tel était son nom. 

\- Toi je ne t'aime pas. Tu as commencé par me ruiner une après-midi en me donnant de faux-espoir d'une enquête intéressante, tu me donnes ton identité une fois que je n'en ai plus rien à foutre et par dessus tout tu me laisses seul à jouer dans la même équipe qu' « Aimé » parce que tu te mets tout le monde dans la poche. Et bien moi, je ne t'aime pas !

Et il sortit. Le garde devant la porte le regarda passer avec étonnement. Il l'avait sûrement entendu crier. Caïn s'en foutait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que passer ses nerfs sur une personne inconsciente puisse être si libérateur. Il se sentait léger de ne plus prendre pour cible de son courroux que cette Alice qui était à l'origine de tous ses problèmes. 

Son entrée au SRPJ causa un silence à peine dissimulé. Caïn vit tout de suite que leur tableau avait été mis à jour et qu'une autre section avait été ouverte comprenant une liste effroyablement longue de noms. Caïn s'approcha et put en lire l'intitulé : commanditaires possibles pour le meurtre de Caïn. Cela le fit sourire. Il prit le stylo et s'approcha pour ajouter deux noms : Aimé Legrand et Lucie Delambre. 

Il avait encore la pointe du stylo sur le tableau que la commandante arriva. Elle avait d'abord une expression qu'elle arborait souvent lorsque lui était censé aller mal puis elle vit son nom sur la liste et tout changea. 

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez mis mon nom là ?  
\- Vous pourriez me tuer non ?  
\- Peut-être mais je ne déléguerais jamais ce travail à quelqu'un d'autre. 

Caïn sembla considérer l'idée un moment puis se munit du chiffon pour effacer le nom, en prenant soin de laisser en place celui de Legrand, pour lequel elle ne dit rien. Legrand n'était d'ailleurs pas encore là. Étrange. Il arrivait souvent en même temps que Delambre, sentant le même savon et échangeant des regards complices qui se voulaient discrets.

Le capitaine s'approcha de Borel qui lui laissa gracieusement la place devant l'ordinateur. Il se lançait au travail alors que la commandante arrivait dans son dos. Il fit semblant de ne pas sentir son regard sur lui et continua ses explorations. Delambre se racla la gorge une fois, puis deux. 

\- Si vous voulez il y a des pastilles pour la gorge à l'infirmerie.  
\- Borel vous a briffé sur … notre victime ?  
\- Collatérale. Victime collatérale. Oui. Alice Alberti. Capitaine à la PJ de la capitale. 20ème arrondissement. Sûrement en vacances ici, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se faire tirer dessus. Putain d'ordinateur ! 

Sans se laisser distraire par ses violences verbales envers le matériel électronique du SRPJ, Delambre posa à côté de lui le dossier d'Alice en lui demandant d'y jeter un œil durant la journée. Son ton était sans appel, c'était à la supérieure qu'il avait affaire. Caïn retint sa colère, contourna le mot de passe et s'énerva enfin complètement.

\- Mais elle me fera vraiment chier jusqu'au bout ! Merde !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a parton ?  
\- Même en ignorant le mot de passe, on n'arrive à rien. Les fichiers sont illisibles. Le code fait aussi office de clé de cryptage. Tant qu'on n'aura pas le code, on ne pourra rien tirer de cette clé USB.  
\- Tant qu'Alice ne se sera pas réveillée on va devoir se concentrer sur le commanditaire de votre assassinat, déclara Borel, cherchant visiblement à calmer le capitaine.  
\- Et vu le nombre de personnes qui semblent vouloir votre peau on en a pour des semaines à tous les interroger. 

Caïn se tourna vers Delambre et soupira profondément. De toute façon tout cela était de la faute d'Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

Caïn fut d'humeur massacrante toute la journée et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas avec l'arrivée de Legrand qui se montrait particulièrement exécrable avec Lucie et le capitaine. Cela eut au moins pour effet d'adoucir un peu Caïn envers la commandante. Contrairement à son lieutenant, Caïn n'en voulait à personne présent au poste. Borel et Lucie durent donc les supporter, irascibles durant des heures entières.

Caïn faisait des efforts visibles pour ne pas leur faire payer son énervement contre Alice. Heureusement pour Borel, ils passèrent la journée à interroger des suspects. Legrand avait été assigné au poste car après une heure ensemble il en était presque venu à frapper Caïn qui, pour une fois, était resté d'un calme olympien dès que Lucie le lui avait demandé. Il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'une partie de lui jubilait de voir que tout n'était pas rose entre les deux amants mais il prenait sur lui lorsqu'il voyait la lueur de désespoir dans les yeux de Delambre. 

La journée fut finalement plus agréable que ce que Borel avait craint. Caïn semblait prendre son pied à demander à tout un chacun pourquoi ils voudraient, ou plutôt ne voudraient pas, le tuer. Il ne se gênait pas non plus pour passer ses nerfs sur quiconque essayait de jouer au plus malin. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au SRPJ Legrand n'eut même pas la force de leur sauter à la gorge et se contenta de quelques remarques basses et faciles ce qui lui valut un signe de la commandante. 

Caïn et Borel le regardèrent suivre Delambre dans son bureau. Elle ferma les stores et le capitaine échangea un regard presque inquiet avec Borel. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'être à sa place. Presque aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, ils entendirent la voix de Lucie, étouffée par les murs mais sa colère et son agacement leur parvenaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Plusieurs autres agents adressèrent au bureau des regards méfiants. 

\- Bon Borel, on se retrouve demain ?  
\- Oui. Bonne soirée capitaine. 

Et ils furent plus que ravis de pouvoir s'enfuir. Au commissariat les éclats de voix retentirent encore longtemps après qu'ils furent partis. Lorsqu'enfin Legrand sortit, le SRPJ était presque vide. Delambre ne quitta le poste que bien plus tard, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'il ne restait plus sur place que les gardiens de nuit. Dans l'obscurité personne ne vit ses yeux rouges. 

Cette nuit-là elle dormit mal. Delambre était devant l'hôpital au moment où celui-ci ouvrait au public. Elle avait besoin de parler et Alice lui semblait, plus que jamais, la personne idéale pour cela. Elle écoutait simplement, sans répondre, sans même entendre peut-être, mais le dire à voix haute suffisait à Lucie pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle lui parla, presque sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la chambre. 

Il s'agissait de Caïn. Il s'installa le plus loin possible d'Alice et ne salua Lucie qu'à demi-mot, comme s'il ne voulait pas la déranger. Mais la commandante s'était déjà arrêtée de parler. Elle le regardait mais lui semblait fixé sur le visage d'Alice. Bien qu'il ne dise rien, Delambre savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Dieu seul sait comment il avait réussi à développer une telle animosité pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. La question s'appliquait à elle-même aussi, en miroir, mais Lucie se justifiait en pensant qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus que lui au sujet de cette Alice. 

\- Comment va Legrand ?  
\- Foutez-moi la paix.  
\- Je voulais juste …  
\- Ça vous fait plaisir de nous voir nous engueuler, avouez-le.  
\- Ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'apprécie pas vous voir vous tenir un peu plus loin l'un de l'autre mais à aucun moment vous voir dans cet état n'est un plaisir. Vous pouvez vous taper qui vous voulez tant que vous êtes heureuse …  
\- Tu l'es aussi ?, compléta-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.  
\- N'exagérons rien. Je ne saute pas de joie lorsque vous avez un nouveau …  
\- J'ai compris.

Cet échange était passé d'agressif à paisible à une vitesse folle. Caïn souriait légèrement et Lucie était détendue. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Le capitaine regardait au dehors pour ne plus voir Alice tandis que Lucie tenait toujours sa main. 

\- On y va ?, demanda Caïn.  
\- Oui. Juste laisse moi …

Lucie se leva et se pencha sur Alice. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis s'écarta, semblant attendre une réponse. Alice restait totalement immobile. La commandante finit par se résigner et suivit Caïn hors de la pièce mais au moment où elle allait passer la porte quelqu'un toussa. Lucie retourna dans la chambre. Alice n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais elle grattait le drap avec l'un de ses doigts. 

\- Elle veut écrire ! Fred passe-moi ton calepin et un stylo.

Le capitaine obéit et regarda Lucie positionner le calepin et donner le crayon à cette main qui bougeait à peine. Elle traça lentement le contour de la feuille avec la pulpe de ses doigts puis posa la mine faiblement et commença à écrire. Caïn était aussi curieux que Lucie mais sa fierté l'empêchait de montrer quoi que ce soit. Finalement la main s'immobilisa. Lucie remercia Alice et tendit le calepin à Caïn . 

Sur la feuille il n'y avait qu'un mot : WONDERLAND. Caïn serra les poings. Lucie le regardait intensément comme pour lui poser une question. 

\- Elle a le même humour que toi.  
\- Ça pourrait être le code pour la clé USB, répondit Caïn.  
\- Il faut l'apporter tout de suite à Borel. 

Caïn lui tendit le calepin. Lucie le prit en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Je vous rejoins. Partez devant.

Elle acquiesça et s'en fut. Caïn se retourna vers Alice. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans son regard. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement pour se mettre dans la même position qu'il avait occupé il y a une journée de cela, tout près de son oreille. 

\- Alors comme ça il suffit que la charmante Lucie claque des doigts et tu te réveilles ? Si elle te le demandait tu te lèverais. J'en ai marre que tu dises tous tes petits secrets à elle, Stunia et Borel sans m'en piper mot. C'est moi qui mène l'enquête ici. Une victime qui ne parle pas c'est chiant. Tu me fais chier. Ça a intérêt à être du lourd ta clé USB.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Ça c'est du lourd, du très très lourd !, s'exclama Borel.

« WONERLAND » avait bel et bien ouvert tous les fichiers de la clé USB. Elle contenait des photos, des vidéos, des enregistrements téléphoniques … Évidement tout était parfaitement rangé et nommé dans des arborescences de fichiers précises. 

\- Selon elle c'est Maxence Vassin qui a fait le coup.  
\- C'est un peu facile, dit Caïn en faisant la moue.  
\- Son profil correspond parfaitement. Il était revanchard, impulsif, extrême et plein aux as.  
\- De plus il vous en veut à mort d'avoir fait enfermer sa petite amie le mois dernier.  
\- Et puis Alice avait des preuves. 

Tous se tournèrent vers Borel. Il leur présenta quelques clichés, des appels et un relevé de compte. Elle avait, bien entendu, une copie de son état civil avec une adresse. Caïn chargea Borel d'éplucher le reste des dossiers et partit pour rendre une petite visite à ce Maxence Vassin. Malgré leur avancement le capitaine était morose. Lucie comprenait assez bien son sentiment. C'était comme si Alice avait bouclé l'affaire avant eux et qu'ils n'avaient fait que la suivre avec du retard en quémandant ses indices. 

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte Maxence Vassin comprit. 

\- C'est votre faute aussi ! Pourquoi vous avez mis Fiona en prison ? Moi j'en voulais qu'à lui, dit-il en désignant Caïn.  
\- Vous avez payé un tueur à gage.  
\- Non, non, enfin si mais maintenant j'ai tout fait annuler. Je voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit …  
\- Tais-toi. Si tu veux alléger ton temps en prison il va falloir que tu nous dises comment tu contactais F.  
\- Je vous dirais tout. Je promets. 

Sans une autre question, ils l'embarquèrent. Caïn fut visiblement déçu. Une fois en salle d'interrogatoire il raconta tout ce qu'il savait en détail. Alice avait réuni toutes les preuves nécessaires et avait même laissé le numéro d'un juge d'instruction. Borel l'appela mais le juge lui dit qu'il viendrait au poste après être passé à l'hôpital. Il travaillait habituellement à Paris mais était descendu à Marseille dès qu'ils avaient reçu la nouvelle de l'hospitalisation du capitaine Alberti. 

Malgré l'irrégularité de sa situation, Alice n'avait pas fait une seule action qui n'ait pas reçu d'aval juridique via son juge. Caïn n'avait eu qu'à faire signer les aveux à Maxence.

La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire était de coincer F. Il s'avéra qu'il travaillait comme chauffeur de bus pour une compagnie de voyage ce qui lui permettait de proposer ses services à travers toute l'Europe. Le procureur fut ravi de voir un tel criminel sous les barreaux. En une seule journée tout fut réglé. 

Lucie accorda leur après-midi à tous si bien que dès 16 heure il ne restait plus au SRPJ que la commandante, son capitaine, les deux lieutenants et le juge. Le commissariat était trop silencieux pour que s'en soit vraiment reposant. Ils avaient chacun tant de questions à poser aux autres que personne ne parlait. Le juge se lança en s'adressant à Caïn. 

\- Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de vous avant de descendre ici. Après le décès de sa mère elle a fait une fixette totale sur votre cas. Je crois que ça l'aidait à surmonter son chagrin. Je dois dire que je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.  
\- Plus grand peut-être ?  
\- Non. Ça va paraître un peu cliché mais je vous imaginais un look plus … rebelle : du noir, des cernes, le teint blafard et les tatouages.  
\- Au lieu de ça il roule dans une décapotable jaune à la propreté douteuse, se permit Borel sur un ton de plaisanterie.  
\- C'est à peu près ça, concéda le juge.  
\- Dites-moi maître Duval …  
\- Appelez-moi Félix.  
\- Félix, je n'ai jamais vu un juge d'instruction traverser toute la France en urgence pour un flic.  
\- Vous avez tout à fait raison capitaine. Il se trouve qu'Alice est aussi ma meilleure amie. Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours.  
\- Pratique d'avoir un juge dans ses petits papiers.  
\- Alice a toujours voulu travailler dans la police, c'est même elle qui m'a donné le goût à la justice. Elle me force elle-même à toujours garder un regard critique objectif dans le cadre de nos relations professionnelles. Et elle ne m'a jamais déçu. Contrairement à vous, elle connaît encore mieux le code pénal que moi. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à l'apprendre.  
\- Ce serait donc un ange ? Parfaite sous toutes les coutures. Je comprends pourquoi elle vous plaisait tant Lucie.  
\- Au contraire elle a un caractère de cochon et rien ne compte plus pour elle que son travail. Alors vous m'excuserez capitaine mais je dois aller la voir maintenant

Félix s'éloigna. Avant qu'il ait quitté la pièce, Lucie déclara qu'elle voulait y aller aussi. Elle adressa à Caïn, Borel et Legrand un tel regard qu'ils surent qu'ils n'étaient pas invités. Pour fêter la fin de l'enquête Borel proposa d'aller boire un verre. Caïn ne refusa pas alors que Legrand s'excusa et rentra chez lui. Au bar, le capitaine abandonna vite l'idée de parler de Lucie ou d'Alice car Borel se montrait aussi protecteur avec l'une qu'avec l'autre. C'est ainsi que Caïn en appris plus sur son propre lieutenant. 

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'hôpital, Félix et Lucie parlaient autour d'Alice. Cette dernière était réveillée mais après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son ami elle économisa ses forces et se tut, se contentant de garder les yeux ouverts et de les écouter. Parfois elle souriait. Lucie se rendit vite compte que Félix connaissait les moindres secrets de son amie, elle ne se gêna donc pas pour lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il n'en laissa que très peu en suspend. Pour la plupart d'entre elles Lucie avait vu juste, avec ou sans l'aide de Borel et Stunia, avec les éléments dont elle disposait. 

Comme Alice les écoutait, Lucie prit aussi le temps de leur exposer une idée qu'elle avait eu. Bien sûr elle ne lui demanda pas de répondre mais plutôt d'y réfléchir. Tout passait dans le regard chez elle. Lucie comprit qu'Alice lui prêtait une oreille attentive. Félix fut donc celui qui réagit à cette proposition. Il semblait réellement partagé, comme si son amie avait autant de chance d'accepter que de décliner cette offre. Plus de 2 heures après être arrivé ils la laissèrent se reposer.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Vous c'est Aimé Legrand, c'est ça ?

Alice était assise sur son lit. Elle avait regagné des couleurs et semblait aller beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle avait repris à manger seule. Face à elle, Legrand paraissait étrangement petit. Il se voûtait et baissait les yeux. Une fois assis, c'est elle qui dominait toute la situation. 

\- Oui.  
\- Je me demandais quand vous viendriez me voir. 

Elle lui parlait avec un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres ce qui accentuait encore l'impression que le lieutenant était un grand enfant un peu perdu. La différence d'âge évidente entre eux rendait la scène d'autant plus étrange. Legrand était profondément perturbé par Alice Alberti et plus elle lui parlait plus il était perplexe. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais venu ?  
\- Lucie m'a parlé de vous.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?  
\- Être sur la défensive si rapidement n'est jamais bon signe. A fortiori dans un couple.  
\- De quel droit vous …  
\- Je ne vous juge pas, je constate. Ce que vous êtes apparemment incapable de faire, ni vous, ni Lucie. 

Legrand ne savait pas comment agir. Il aurait tellement voulu s'énerver mais Alice avait une façon d'être qui rendait la colère ridicule. Pourtant il se sentait incapable de se défendre sans hausser la voix, sans s'indigner à grand renfort de gestes amples. Il voulait croire qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Il avait presque envie de rester là et de tout lui dire, de tout lui raconter, de ce qui s'était passé, de ses sentiments. Tout. Mais il ne fit rien. Il rentra un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules et attendit qu'Alice reprenne la parole. 

\- Lucie m'a proposé de rester un peu, ici, à Marseille.  
\- Elle veut me virer ?  
\- Pourquoi souhaiterait-elle cela ?  
\- En ce moment ça ne va pas très fort entre nous.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez ensemble ? 

C'eut été n'importe qui d'autre Legrand aurait bondi de sa chaise mais avec elle la question semblait authentique. Elle voulait savoir. Alors Legrand se posa et réfléchit à une réponse. Son regard était si pénétrant qu'il suffit à chasser les premières réponses toutes faites qui lui vinrent à l'esprit mais qui n'était que des mensonges à lui-même et aux autres. Elle voulait la vérité. 

\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Alors je te propose d'échanger.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu deviens capitaine à la place du capitaine à Paris. Nouvelle vie. Moi je prends ta place de lieutenant ici.  
\- C'est insensé, je ne peux pas faire ça.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Lucie se retrouverait seul avec Caïn, dit Legrand trop vite pour vraiment réfléchir.  
\- Voilà donc le vrai problème. La jalousie. Tu ne te préoccupes pas de toi-même avant tout, ni même de Lucie mais de Caïn. La peur d'un potentiel autre n'a jamais sauvé aucun couple. Réfléchissez-y Legrand. Pour une fois choisissez pour vous et pas dans la crainte de Caïn. 

Là encore elle le laissa sans voix et face à un mur. Alice semblait avoir une capacité naturelle à confronter les gens à eux-même. Elle ne le pressait pas et paraissait pouvoir attendre des heures entières qu'il ait fait son choix. C'est par ailleurs presque ce qui se passa puisque Legrand ne reprit la parole que plus d'une heure après. 

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça pourrait se faire ?  
\- Je me suis renseignée auprès de ma hiérarchie. Ils sont d'accord. Les papiers sont prêts il ne reste plus qu'à les signer.  
\- De toute façon je ne peux plus rester à Marseille. 

C'est ainsi qu'en une après-midi tout changea. Legrand se sentit libéré dès qu'il eut signé les papiers. Alice lui proposa même qu'il récupère, provisoirement ou non, l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. À la fin de la journée il avait réservé ses billets et contacté un service de déménageurs. Entre lui et Lucie les au-revoir n'avaient pas été tristes, plutôt soulagés. Il fit ses adieux à tous les autres, sauf à Caïn qui n'était toujours pas rentré. 

Dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle Borel était allé voir Alice. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais c'est elle qui commença. 

\- Borel je voulais juste vous dire que je n'ai aucune intention de prendre votre place auprès du capitaine. Je me cantonnerais au poste sans souci.  
\- Ne dites pas de bêtises. Depuis le temps je me suis habitué à travailler comme ça avec le capitaine et puis je ne le supporterais sûrement pas tous les jours sur le terrain.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Absolument. D'ailleurs je me demandais, quand va-t-on prévenir le capitaine ?  
\- Pas tout de suite en tout cas, répondit une voix derrière eux. 

Lucie venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle était tout sourire. La voir comme cela réjouit Borel et Alice. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se séparer mais cela prouvait aussi que leur rupture avait été avant tout positive. Elle s'assit avec eux et ils commencèrent à parler du capitaine. 

Chacun y allait de son anecdote. Celles d'Alice étaient toujours étranges car soient rapportées soient observées de loin. Mais ils rirent beaucoup, principalement au dépend de ce pauvre Caïn qui voyait détaillé là toutes ses erreurs, ses vices, ses moments gênants …

Au dehors la nuit tomba bien trop vite pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte. À peine eurent-ils cligné des yeux que le ciel était noir et tous les réverbères étaient allumés. Ce ne fut même pas cela qui les fit se séparer mais plutôt le repas d'Alice qui fit gronder leurs estomacs. Elle devait encore passer la nuit à l'hôpital mais aurait le droit de sortie dès le lendemain. Lucie se retourna une dernière fois vers Alice. 

\- Bonne soirée. Et bienvenue à Marseille, lieutenant Alberti.


End file.
